Through the window
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, Sakura misses him a lot.., so what's the problem?, she's not exactly single. Ooops? But boy, sasuke is in for a big surprise! rated M for lemons in future chapters! SakuXSasu Please Review!
1. I miss you

The raven haired boy looked out his window with disbelief. The pink haired woman whom he desired was undressing before him. Next door in the Haruno home bathroom she was slowly unzipping her outfit revealing her supple mounds.

The pink haired kunoichi bit her lip in arousal. She knew the dark haired Uchia was watching her. She felt so naughty exposing herself to the godly ninja. She loved every minute of it.

The Uchia felt his pants tightening and his heart throbbing in his chiseled chest. He was captivated by all her movements. She was gorgeous. He was wanting more, so much more. In yet he knew it was wrong to watch, because she was already with someone, but he didn't care. Perhaps, it was a sexy welcome home present, considering he'd been gone for 5 years. He thought to himself " Why not enjoy the show"? He missed her, and he longed for her. She belonged to him.

Sakura smirked an erotic smile. She knew she was pleasing him with her performance. She loved to teased Sasuke. It was his punishment for leaving her 5 years ago. She thought he should suffer for awhile. Sakura hooked her fingers to her black thong and pulled it down her thighs exposing her womanhood. She smirked out the window and she moved her tongue across her moist lips. Sasuke growled in amusement. He knew she was torturing him. Sakura looked up giving him a questioning. Sasuke nodded in approval, and she slowly rubbed her clit. He couldn't believe what she was doing. She was pleasuring herself before him. Sakura slipped two finger inside her core and touched her most sensitive area. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, if he couldn't get to her, he'd have to do something to keep him from losing his mind. He pulled his throbbing shaft from his boxers and he started to rub.

Sakura watched Sasuke pleasuring himself, and she felt turned on even more. She went faster pretending it was Sasuke touching her most intimate parts. Sasuke went faster pretending it was Sakura rubbing him. Both ninja went faster, and were ready to reach their peaks. Sasuke orgasm before Sakura, but she did seconds after. Sasuke was out of breath. Sakura was covered with sweat drops, and she needed a shower. She smiled in accomplishment, and Sasuke smirked in a job well done. He was impressed with the pink haired Kunoichi. She really has changed after all those years. She was woman in all the right ways. Next time he would see her, she would finally be his for the taking. This Uchia never gives up.


	2. I'm ready

Sunlight peaked into the shear, white curtains. Sakura awoke lightly when rays of gold tickled her eyelids. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared throughout her bedroom. The pink haired kunoichi was alone. She sighed and slumped back on to her bed. She hated waking up every single morning alone. She huffed and rolled onto to her stomach. Sakura thought about all the times she tried to convince Sai to move in with her, but he'd always say " That would be taking things to fast," sakura tried to mimic his voice. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sakura lifted herself from the bed and gently walked to the window. She flicked the curtains away to take in some sun. Suddenly she stopped daydreaming and stared at the house next door. The pink haired kunoichi's cheeks turned a crimson red. Sasuke had walked outside to grab the newspaper on his step. His chiseled chest was glistening in the hot sun. She felt overwhelmed. Then suddenly something shot into her mind. Memories of last night flooded through her tiny size noggin.

" Did… Did that really happen last night?" Sakura gasped. Her face got hotter when she thought back when she was in the bathroom. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of her being. Provocative. Sakura quickly turned to looked out the window again. "Darn!, He went inside!" she shouted inside her head. " I have to see him again." Quickly she went down a list on excuses on how she should approach him. She can't just go up to him and go " Hey, ya like what cha saw last night sexy thang." That would be quite scary, even for the avenger Sasuke. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait, I can't be doing this, I have a boyfriend!" she smacked her head as she chastised herself. She sighed "Well, it's too late for that, considering what happened. " she muttered to herself. There were to many mixed emotions that couldn't be controlled.

But then, Sakura remembered the way she loved teasing Sasuke, and then she remembered that she was the one turning his on so much. She couldn't forget that. Sasuke still had her heart after all these years. How could she possibly ignore the feeling she still had for the Uchia. Ever since the pinked haired kunoichi was twelve, she made it her goal to be Mrs. Sakura Uchia. Why give up on dream, that over many years, she tried so hard to obtain?

Her eyes widened in remorse " What about Sai." she whispered to herself. He didn't exactly deserve to be broken up with out of harshness, even if he never was really intimate with her. Sakura and Sai never really went pass holding hands. Either he was shy, or he just pitied her. After all the years she sat waiting on that bench hoping Sasuke would return one day, she really didn't know what to do anymore. She cried. A lot. She had a few dozen break downs here and there, but she didn't think Sai would be brutal enough to go out with her just so she could shut up. At least she hoped so. But now, Sasuke was back, and she didn't know what to do. His arrival wasn't liked she planned it to be. She was hoping to run into his arms, and share a true love's first kiss. Instead, they just stared at each other, while her hand was taken by Sai's. She felt so dirty, and she felt like she betrayed him. Sasuke just stared at their hands and walked away. A tear ran down her face, and she started to sniffle. "Sasuke." she whispered from under her breath. She tried to stop her staggered breathing. "I still love youuu!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke heard screaming from next door. He suddenly stood up in reaction. " Sakura!" he said to himself. He ran a fast as he could to her house. Luckily her door was unlocked, and he didn't have to break it down. Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut and ran to her room.

"Sakura, are you alright." he said breathing heavily, and leaning against her door way. Sakura looked up from the floor she was laying on. "Sakura, are you hurt?" he said as he scooped her up in his arms. Tears kept flowing from her eyes. "Sasuke!" she cried out hugging him tightly. He didn't exactly know what to do in this situation. He didn't see any injuries, let alone any bumps or bruises. She cradled her head underneath his chin and closed her eyes. His warmth surrounded her like a blanket. It felt so good to be with him. "I'm fine." she whispered. "Just please don't leave me right now." She stared up in to obsidian eyes. His eyes softened and a smile went across his face. " Sakura, never scare me like that again." he said while sighing in relief. Sasuke lifted his knees from the floor and stood up carrying Sakura in his arms. "Please don't leave me Sasuke." she said squeezing onto him. The raven haired boy smirked.

"I'm not leaving you unless you tell me too Sakura."

Sasuke gently place Sakura onto her bed. She didn't let go of him for a few seconds, but he promised her that he wouldn't leave. She slowly pried loose from his shoulders. The pink haired kunoichi gently eased herself to lay down. Sasuke gently sat himself onto the bed and scooted right beside her. He started to play with her pink locks, by wrapping it around his finger. He grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him, and he did the same.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura,". His voice made her nervous.

"Do.. Yoouu rregret what happened last night" she stuttered out.

" Of course not." he said reassuringly. " Do you Sakura?"

" No, I don't." she said without any doubt in her voice.

She scooted closer to him, seeing if he would do anything. Surprisingly he wrapped his arm around her waste and slid her against his chest. He held her in his muscular arms, and she relaxed. Sasuke slipped his fingers in between hers making their hands intertwine. Sakura shivered a little at his reaction. His other hand grabbed her chin and gently raised it up so her eyes could meet with his. Her jade eyes met with his onyx ones, and Sakura found herself becoming limp. Sasuke stared at her for a few more seconds and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wider in shock. She couldn't believe it! Sasuke Uchia was kissing her! Her heart skipped a beat, and sweat ran down the side of her forehead. Sasuke slowly pulled away. He smiled. " Look at you, getting worked up over a kiss." he said chuckling. Sakura face was as bright as a tomato. He continued to laugh. But Sakura quickly gained back her composure, and smashed her lips against his. The raven haired boy suddenly stopped laughing. This time, the kiss got more heated. They both fought for dominance. Sakura licked his lower lip for entrance, and he allowed her to take over. For a second. Both of their tongues rubbing against each other, and battling for more. Sakura slid herself onto his lap and pulled his head closer to hers. She found herself grinding against him. She was so turned on. Sasuke grabbed her hips and slid her covered womanhood over the tighten part of his pants. She moan when she felt herself over his hardened length. She grinded harder making him groan.

"Sakura, Please." he said sounding tortured.

The pink haired kunoichi smirked and whispered into his ears. "Want me to suck it?" she said seductively. He shook his head yes, and scooted himself on the edge of the bed. She got off the bed and got between his legs. He undid his pants, and yanked his throbbing shaft from his boxers. It was huge. She didn't think she could put it in her mouth all the way. But, what was wrong with trying? Sakura slowly licked it from top to bottom both using the rough and soft part of her tongue. She kissed the top of it, and gently slid it her mouth. She started bobbing back and forth making Sasuke moan in complete bliss.

"Sakura, if feels sooo good." he said moaning out.

She continued to suck him dry, until he orgasm into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, trying to impress him. He smiled, and he quickly picked her up and sat him on his bare lap. Sasuke ripped off the pink haired kunoichi's shirt, and unclipped her bra. He grabbed her right mound and sucked on her hardened nipple. Sakura moan out in pleasure. She arched her back, every time he sucked making cold air hit her. Trying not to neglect the left mound the raven haired ninja massage and squeezed it. Then he switched, making Sakura even more turned on. She pouted when he stopped.

"It's your turned Sakura." he said giving her a sexy smirk.

He laid her out onto the bed, and slowly took off her pants, and then her thong. Embarrassed, Sakura tried to hide herself, but Sasuke moved her hands out of the way. "You're beautiful Sakura." She blushed and let him have his way. He bent down to face her womanhood. She was wet, really wet. He placed his tongue on her the opening making her breathe out of shock. He patiently slid in his tongue into her core. Sakura moaned wanting more of it. He obeyed. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her womanhood, and she started to writhe in excitement. He fingered her clit making her jump a little in surprise. He continued to licked until pressured hit her stomach.

"Sasuke! I'm about to.."

Sasuke didn't care. "Come for me Sakura." he said seductively. And then she did. Sasuke licked up everything he could get. He pulled away from her and sat. She pulled herself up, and crawled to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke." she said with a staggering breath.

"Yes Sakura?"

" I love you." she said shyly hoping he wouldn't yell at her.

"I love you too Sakura." he caringly.

Sakura blushed at his reply. Her arms got tighter around his masculine body. She tried not to cry, so she wouldn't ruin the moment

"Sakura, are you sure your ready?" "We don't have too if you don't want too."

Sakura nodded anyways. She was ready to give herself to Sasuke. She has always been ready. The pink haired kunoichi looked at him intensely. "Am I your first Sasuke?" she said quietly. She couldn't help it, she needed to know. He smiled. "Of course Sakura." Sasuke said confidently. Sakura smiled in relief.

"I'm ready." she said.


	3. Promise me something

"Sakura," Sasuke said while kissing her peach lips. " I want you now". She blushed and then slid underneath his massive, muscular body. Their tongues battled for dominance and then the raven haired boy slowly slid his pulsing shaft at the entrance of her core. She moaned out pain. Sasuke hurriedly kiss her forehead trying to calm the pink haired kunoichi down. He started at a slow pace, making sure Sakura could adjust to his size. He kept pumping back and forth, and kissing her so the pain could ease away. Suddenly, Sakura's moans of pain turned into moans of complete bliss. Sakura's erotic moans let Sasuke know it was okay to speed things up a bit. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waste, and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

"Sasuke, faster", she cried out. Sasuke quickly obeyed and started in going faster.

"Sasuke, harder" she cried out again. Sasuke pushed his shaft as hard as he could into her womanhood. She moaned out when he hit the right spot.

"Sasuke, right there, right there! She grabbed on to handful hair pulling him down.

Sasuke was groaning as loud as he could he loved the heat coming from her womanhood. He loved the feeling of being inside her.

"Sakura!" he yelled out, "Oh Kami, Sakura!"

"Sasuke kiss me!" He kissed her has hard as he could , then grabbed on to her shoulders trying to go in deeper inside her.

"Sasuke, I'm about to come!" Sasuke locked onto her, so she couldn't escape. Suddenly she let out a moan and relaxed her body from underneath him. He felt her warmth all around his shaft. He kept pumping until he let out loud groan and collapsed on top of her.

"Sakura", Sasuke said out of breath. " I love you."

" I love you too Sasuke."

He slowly slipped off of her so he wouldn't smash her frail body. Sasuke scooted close to Sakura, wrapping his arms over her worn out body. He kissed her cheek, and pulled the cover over their bodies. As soon as she fell asleep, he did the same.

Sakura awoke up too having Sasuke right behind her with his arms roped tight around her waist. This is what the pink haired kunoichi has been wanting. To wake up one morning with someone beside her. No, not just someone, just Sasuke. She turned to face him, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Sakura", he said while smirking.

"Good morning Sasuke", she said while kissing his soft lips.

He moved a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kiss her forehead, and squeezed his arms from around her waist.

" Sasuke?" said Sakura

" Yes my little Cherry Blossom?"

" I'm sore." she said embarrassed.

" You should be", Sasuke said smirking.

Sasuke paused for a second, and then rubbed Sakura stomach. He lifted his head to look in her beautiful, jade eyes. Sakura looked confused for a minute, but then her eyes went wide open.

"Saassuke", she stuttered out.

"Hmm?", he tried to play dumb. He rolled over to his back and put his arms behind his head. He was trying to act casual.

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

"What?" he tried to sound confused.

"Sasuke, what if?" she started say but she got cut off.

"What if you have my child, our child" Sasuke said seriously. "I want you to be the mother of our children Sakura." "I love you Sakura, so please for me?" He sounded like he really wanted this. "I want us to start a family." He was begging her.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, you got to promise me something", she said sternly.

"What do you want me to promise Sakura?" He was up for anything.

" I want you to promise me, that one day I become Mrs. Sakura Uchia, I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me, and I want you to promise that you'll be there for me and our family."

" I promise Sakura." he gently kiss her, and started to rub her stomach."

"Sakura," he said seriously "I want you to promise that you will leave Sai." His onyx eyes got hard. He was burning up inside.

"I promise," she said with no doubt in her voice.


	4. Hope

Sakura led Sasuke to doorway, she gently kissed him goodbye, and shut the door behind her. The pink haired kunoichi slumped onto the couch and put her head on the palms of her hands. She let out a huge sigh.

"What's a girl supposed to in this kind of situation," she muttered in confusion.

Sakura knew she would have to leave Sai if she really wanted to be with Sasuke. In yet she didn't know how to break it to him. Sakura laid on the couch with a pillow over her head. "God, I hate when things got to be so complicated". Knock. Knock. Sakura sat up. "Is Sasuke back?" she thought to herself. She got up and ran to the door to open it.

"Sai?" she said in shock.

"Surprise!" he smiled with a wide grin. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Sakura was freaking out.

"These are for you beautiful" he said happily. He wrap his arm around to hug her. Sakura groaned in remorse. " I'm a terrible person!" she thought to herself. "A very, very terrible person."

"So, where did you get those?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Oh these, I picked these out at the flower shop Ino's parents own." "They were the most beautiful, and the most expensive."

Sakura blinked in disbelief. "I'm the most horrible scum to walk the face of earth".

Sai stopped smiling.

"What's the matter Sakura chan, are you feeling sick?" Sai place his hand on the her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." "Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine Sai." Sakura said calmly. She took his hand from her forehead and placed it to his side.

"Sakura, are you alright." Sai said worriedly. Sakura frowned. The pink haired kunoichi looked down to the floor. " We need to talk" she breathe out. "This is it." she thought to herself.

"Oh, what about?" Sai said

" We need to talk about us"

"Really, what about us?" Sai said Angrily

"I don't think it's going to work out" Sakura said with her head down.

He threw the flowers to the floor. Sai stood there in shock, suddenly his face turned a violent shade of red.

" Your breaking up with me, after all I gave up for you?" " Your ending it?" He was yelling louder. "Why you fucking bitch" Sai grabbed Sakura by the throat. He kept strangling her. Sakura's face was turning blue. She tried to pry his heads from her throat but he was too strong.

"Sai, pleaseee stop" Sakura said gasping for air. "Please, please stop". "Cough" "Cough".

"It's the Uchiha isn't it Sakura?" " You cheating bitch, I'll fuck you up" Sakura kept shaking beneath his clutch. "Yeah, I should of known since he lived next door." "I thought you finally fucking gave up, but no he had to show is little ass back here." "Yeah" "Why else would you fucking break up with me?"

Sakura couldn't talk. Her screams were edged in the back of her throat.

"I'll fucking kill you" "I'm going to snap that pretty little neck of yours" "But first, why don't I take what I came here for. Sai picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" Sakura tried shouting. The pink haired kunoichi pounded his back hoping he'd drop her.

"Like hell I will" "You had if fucking coming, you whore!"

"Sasuke please help me!" Sakura shouted .

Sai entered Sakura's bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"Help me!" she shouted.

"Shut the hell up, you don't want the neighbor to hear, now do we?" Sai snarled.

"Sasuke!" "Plea…." Sakura was cut off. Sai wrapped a piece of fabric around her mouth. She couldn't escape his bulky arms. He took his kunai out from his back pocket, and rubbed it against her neck. Quickly he shredded her top in half exposing her covered breast. Sai cut the back of her bra and showing her bare. Sai grabbed her mounds and started to lick the tip of her nipples. Sakura was squirming all over the place, and tears were running down her cheek.

"Hold still, I'm trying to enjoy this" Sai said while caressing her face. " If you choose to act like a whore, then I'll treat you like one Sakura chan." He licked the nipple all away up to her face. He smacked her against the head board. Sai yanked her pants off and shredded her panties.

"I'm not going to be easy on you. "I want you to feel it!" he said smirking.

Sakura started to squirm even more.

"What's that?" "You want to be tied up?" "Sakura, you are kinky aren't you?" Sai grabbed some sheets and started to tear them so he could strap Sakura to the bed post. Sakura muffled cries grew louder. Sai smacked her again.

"What did I tell you, shut the fuck up bitch!"

Sai quickly took off his pants, and bent down to kiss Sakura forehead. "I want this to be a night that you will remember!" "Especially, before I kill you!" "So squeal for me!" "Squea.. Gack!"

Sasuke grabbed Sai from around the neck.

"What the fuck you think your doing to my woman?" Sasuke said enraged.


	5. Our happy ending

Sasuke's hand was clamped to Sai's throat. His grip was tightening around his neck.

"I'll say it again you bastard," Sasuke spat into his face. "What the fuck you think your doing to my woman!" 

Sai's hands trembled over Sasuke's knuckles. He tried to pry Sasuke's fist from his strangled neck. 

"…" Sai was trembling beneath Sasuke muscled arms, his head felt like it was about to burst from the lack of oxygen. Quickly Sasuke lifted the half naked ninja from the bed and threw him against the wall. Sai's body penetrated against the solid structure.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a worriedly tone. "Did he touch you?" Sasuke moved the fabric from her mouth, and kissed her lips. "No." She said briefly. The blanket wraps fell from her arms. She wrapped her dainty arms around the his neck, and hugged him not letting go. "Sakura Chan, I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner." he whispered into her ears. He squeezed her into a hug. "It's okay, I'm just glad you came." she pouted. "I felt so weak and helpless" "Please don't leave me ever again." Several tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke wiped away the tears with his thumb, and kissed the pink haired kunoichi's forehead. "I won't, I promise." Sasuke lifted himself, from the bed and turned to face Sai. Sai was choking on his own blood and spit. Sasuke's eyes went red with fury. He smirked and evil grin, and laughed. 

"Sakura, cover your ears, and close your eyes" Sasuke commanded. Sakura slapped her hands against her ears, and closed her eyes as hard as she could.

Sai's screams shattered inside the whole room. Blood splattered against Sasuke clothes. Sai's body hit the floor, with blood oozing from his pores. Sasuke's eyes with back to the dark onyx color.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could utter out. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. She gasped in horror. She hid herself beneath the covers. 

"Sakura Chan", Sasuke said. Her body shook beneath the sheets. He walked over to the bed and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay I promise." She still continued to shake. Sasuke sighed. He got up from the bed and stood there thinking.

"You must think I'm a monster." "How could ever love a monster?" Sakura's body stopped shaking. She peeped her head from the sheets. She shook her head in disproval. She got out of the covers and slung her arms around his waist.

"Don't ever say that Sasuke!" " Your not a monster!" "You saved my life!" She grabbed on to him and kissed him as hard as she could. Sasuke smiled between their kiss. He pulled away. "Sakura, I love you." " Sasuke, I love you too!" He stepped back in disgust. Sasuke looked done at his attire. "I really need a shower!" Sakura smirked and she jumped onto him. "May I join you she said slyly." A ear to ear grin went on Sasuke's face. "Of course" , he said devilishly. He walked into the bathroom carrying the pink haired kunoichi with him. He closed the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

9 Months later.

"Sakura, look at our baby girl." "Isn't she beautiful." Sasuke cooed in amazement. 

"She looks just like her daddy," Sakura said while smiling. She rubbed her hand against his face. He kissed his pink haired kunoichi on the forehead. "Sakura Chan?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" 

"Will.." Sasuke stuttered a bit. "Will you marry me?" 

Sakura mouth gaped in shock. A tear ran down her face.

"Yes!" She shouted. She cuddled both her fiancé and her daughter in her arms. 

" I love you guys." 

"We love you too" Sasuke answered back.


	6. AN

Authors note:

Hey, Guys, It's LavenderKunoichi! Hope you enjoyed the story! It's my first one on here, so please be nice about it! I thank all of you who reviewed my story, I give out a "Heyyy!" To all of yous! Uhm, on the last chapter, I don't know why it's all underline, I hope it's not a big deal to all of you guys. I don't know how that happened! Sorry about that!

But, on a better note, I hope to write more stories, So if you any of you were to give a suggestion on pairings (Please no Yaoi or Yuri), I'd gladly consider them. Thanks again.

Much love to you all

-LavenderKunoichi.


End file.
